


Making your sex fantasies come alive

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This bit of Ancient tech John has to try out—alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making your sex fantasies come alive

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Fucking machines" prompt on my kink_bingo card. Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta!

John's hand shakes as he reaches out and puts it on the door to the... Well, he doesn't have a name for it. But he knows what it does, and that's all that matters.

The door opens, and while it's not exactly what he imagined, it's exactly what he wants. He undresses quickly, folding his uniform out of habit, putting everything down orderly, his sidearm on top, and then steps into the small space where bright vaguely cylindrical objects make way for him as if they are expecting him.

He can see where his feet are supposed to go and steps into the machine. The mobile objects close in around him. One of them moves against his head and John wonders what it means but then he can feel the question in his mind.

_Number and gender of partners_

John flushes at the first and to the second he simply quickly thinks _Rodney_ , hoping the machine gets it.

It does, John realizes when he can suddenly smell Rodney, that mixture of coffee, his special soap, and what's just Rodney.

He's tilted forward, and John instinctively reaches out, but the objects around him are holding him up.

_Position_

John has to think about this because blowing Rodney, being blown by him, frottage, fucking, sixty-nine...they all sound pretty good to him. He hasn't really made a conscious choice when he's suddenly tilted backwards until he's lying with his legs spread.

Okay, this is weird. The objects are holding his legs apart, and one is moving down his thigh. He stares in fascination. He's not sure this was such a good idea.

_Close your eyes_

Maybe he's imagining it, but there seems to swing impatience in the machine's prompt, and John wants to think at it that it's not as if he really knows what he's doing here, when he closes his eyes and is assaulted by a 3D image of Rodney above him, looking down.

"Fuck," he says.

"In a moment," Rodney says with a grin, and John could have sworn he's actually heard the words, but when he opens his eyes, there's just the machine all around him.

_Close your eyes_

It's more gentle now. John's not sure why, but he complies and closes his eyes again, and there is Rodney, looking down at him with a mixture of lust and affection that makes his heart soar.

Rodney strokes his thigh, and then he moves a lubed finger inside of him. John closes his eyes for a moment—well, _imagines_ he does because his eyes actually just remain closed—and simply feels the pressure of Rodney's finger inside of him. He opens his imaginary eyes to watch Rodney.

His real eyes remain closed because he doesn't want to see himself being fucked by objects. Not when he can have something so much better.

Rodney prepares him with first one, then two, eventually three fingers. He murmurs words of praise and encouragement and babbles about how hot John is, and John has to smile and he wishes he could kiss Rodney and then it occurs to him that maybe he can and when he lifts his hand, he can reach out and touch Rodney's face and pull him close until their lips meet in a soft kiss.

When the kiss ends, he looks into Rodney's eyes, and he sees love there, so clear and unmistakable that he has to turn away for a second because no matter how real it feels, this is just a machine and using it at all is bad enough, but getting emotional about it would be truly pathetic.

"Fuck me," he says hoarsely.

Rodney just grins at him, obviously not aware of what's going on inside John. Of course he's not, John has to tell himself. This is a sex fantasy after all, not therapy.

He watches Rodney kneel between his legs, cock in his hand and John briefly wonders how real this is compared to the actual Rodney, if the machine draws solely from John's memories or also medical data. Then Rodney pushes into him, and John can only groan because he really feels it and he _knows_ that this very second he's being penetrated even if Rodney wouldn't really be there if he opened his eyes. He doesn't open them however. Instead, he watches as Rodney fucks him.

Rodney's sweaty and a bit flushed and after a while he moves John's legs back to penetrate him even deeper. John groans because it feels so good to do this again, to feel _Rodney_ inside of him, and he refuses to think about reality, because that's the point of fantasies, right? To not deal with reality.

"Rodney," he pants, and then he hears a "Fuck", only it's not coming out of Rodney's mouth even though it sounds like Rodney.

John opens his eyes, and he's faced with some of those bright objects holding up his legs and a cylindrical one inside of his ass, fucking him.

_Close your eyes_

But he doesn't. He turns around, and there in the door is Rodney, the real one, staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

He thinks stop at the machine, and after some hesitation and what feels like asking if John is sure, it stops and pulls out of John. John bites his lips to keep from hissing, and as soon as he's free, he stumbles out of the machine, dropping down at Rodney's feet, because his own legs can't quite hold him.

He looks up at Rodney, feeling exactly as small and naked as he is right now. But then he notices the bulge in Rodney's pants and his instincts kick in—it's not like he has anything left to lose at this point—and he starts unbuttoning the pants and before Rodney can react, John has his dick in his mouth and sucks greedily.

When Rodney starts thrusting and moaning, John feels relief and doubles his efforts to bring Rodney off.

"John!" Rodney shouts, and then he's flooding John with his release. And it feels so good, so right that John feels his own release rushing through his body before he hears it splattering onto the ground in front of him.

Rodney drops down on his knees in front of John. "What the hell _is_ this?" he asks, but before John can answer, he's pulling John's face roughly into a kiss.

John kisses back and moves his arms around Rodney, drawing him close enough that he can feel his jacket scratch against his chest.

Rodney moves a hand down John's naked back and the kiss slows down to the point that when Rodney's hand reaches John's ass, their lips are meeting in featherlight touches again and again.

Eventually Rodney pulls away and looks at John. "I can't believe that you not only _lied_ when we found this, but that you came here yourself, leaving nothing but an email message that would have been sent after an _hour_. You could have been _killed_!"

"It's just a..."

"It's a fucking machine, emphasis on fucking. Thank you, I noticed that when I came here, worried _out of my mind_ , and found you being...skewered by the thing."

"You thought it was trying to kill me?" John certainly didn't mean to worry Rodney.

"Well, obviously not. The 'Fuck me' was a pretty good clue. But still, it's not like Ancient technology has never gone wrong, especially this kind which almost certainly wasn't sanctioned since I can't imagine sex as a way to Ascension."

"Oh, I don't know, Rodney," John drawls. "I think you could make me forget all my worries." He smiles.

Rodney smiles back, but the frown on his face remains. "You thought about me."

It's not a question, so John doesn't answer.

"It could have _hurt_ you," Rodney says, cupping John's face in one hand.

John can see how worried he really must have been. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be harmless, and I just wanted to see if it could really do what I felt when we first came here."

"What _did_ you feel?"

"It says something like 'making your sex fantasies come alive'."

"Does it work?" Rodney asks, and John can see that he's still worried, but also curious about the technology behind it.

John smiles and looks down their bodies and back to Rodney's face. "Oh yes."


End file.
